Yu-Gi-Oh GX Duel Academy
by Ricku28
Summary: Rick finds himself enrolled in the prestigious Duel Academy, and along with his friends, and some of the original GX cast, he'll have to find and rid Duel Academy of the dark secrets that threaten it... OC story, Jaden and friends are adults in this. On Hiatus.
1. Entrance

A/N: I'm changing this because reviews have pointed out multiple flaws and plot-holes, but I've only watched up to the second to last episode released by 4Kids, So please bare with me as I change the story fundamentally, the OCs I've already accepted will be used, but some of them will need to be changed. The only way I could think of to make this story make sense is to say "Screw the rules, I have fanfiction," and possibly piss off everyone who reads this, or to change the entire story. I chose the one that doesn't piss people off.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Duel Academy

Ch 1: Entrance

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" My name is Rick, I'm trying to get to the entrance exams for Duel Academy, a school where they teach you all you need to know about Duel Monsters, a card game played in almost every corner of the world. "Gotta hurry..." As usual, I'd woken up late, and needed to hurry to get to where I was going. "Hi, I'm Rick Foster, and I'm here to take the Entrance Exam for Duel Academy." I panted as I ran up to the man out front, he looked through a few papers before looking up at me.

"Well mister Foster, it appears that your paperwork is in order, so come in." The man said, "The entrance duels are about to begin, so hurry."

"Okay, thanks." I said, I rushed into the duel arenas as my name was called.

"Kendrick Foster, please come to duel field 15." A voice called over the intercom, when I got to said field, I saw something that shocked me.

"You're Syrus Truesdale!" I said, recognizing the person that would be testing my skills as a duelist.

"Yep." The man, about as tall as I was, had a large spiky head of light blue hair, he wore glasses and had a duel disk on his arm. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Does it, I mean, you're like one of the best duelists in the world!" I gushed.

"That's why I'm using a deck provided by the school, so you have a chance at winning."

"Okay then," I said as I slipped on my duel disk, "Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first." Syrus said, he drew a single card and nodded. "I'll play 'Burden of the Mighty,' causing any monster you control to lose 100 attack points for whatever its level is, then I'll set a monster and put one card face down. Your turn."

"I'll set a monster facedown as well, and play another face down," I said after looking at my cards, I had drawn Call of the Haunted, and I had five monster cards in my hand, I played Genex Gaia, then put Call of the Haunted facedown. "Then I'll end my turn."

"Alright, well I'll tribute your face down monster to summon-"

"Hey, that's against the rules!" I shouted.

"Normally yes, but let me finish, to special summon Volcanic Queen to your side of the field in defense mode." Syrus finished, as a giant dragon made out of fire appeared on my field. "Now I activate my face down, Enemy Controller, I choose to tribute a monster on my side of the field to gain control of Volcanic Queen until the end of the turn; so I sacrifice my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu to bring Volcanic Queen to my side of the field."

"Not so fast, I activate _my_ face-down, Call of the Haunted! With this, I bring my Genex Gaia back from the graveyard."

"Alright, but now I attack your Genex Gaia with Volcanic Queen, and due to Burden of the Mighty, it's attack points are reduced to 700.

Genex Gaia

Level 3

Machine type

Effect: If this card would be destroyed, instead destroy a Genex Controller on the field. 1000 ATK/ 1900 DEF.

"No... ugh, that means Genex Gaia is destroyed, and I'll lose 1800 Life Points." I said as Genex Gaia was blasted.

"Nice move bringing your Genex Gaia back from the graveyard to decrease the amount of lifepoints you lost." Syrus complimented, "Now I end my turn, and Volcanic Queen's effect activates, since I don't have any other monsters on my side of the field, I take 1000 points of damage. Your turn."

Rick:6200  
Syrus:7000

"Alright then, I draw." I drew a card, and decided on a strategy for the time being. "I summon Fabled Raven in attack mode."

Fabled Raven

Light Attribute

level 2

Fiend/Tuner: Once per turn you can discard any number of cards from your hand to increase the level of this card by the number of discarded cards until the End Phase. This card's ATK Gains an additional 400 ATK points for each card discarded this way until the end of this turn. ATK:1300/DEF:1000

"Now I activate Fabled Raven's ability; by discarding cards from my hand, I can increase Fabled Raven's level and Attack Points." I put three monsters into my graveyard, leaving Ally of Justice: Cyclone Creator. "This adds 1200 attack points to my now level 5 monster, meaning it's attack total is now 2000."

"But you forgot about my Burden of the Mighty." Syrus stated.

"No, I didn't, I took into account the reduction, now Volcanic Queen and Fabled Raven will attack you directly! Then I end my turn by tributing Fabled Raven to keep 1000 life points."

Rick:6200  
Syrus:3100

"Alright then, I draw, and end by setting a monster." Syrus said with a small frown. "Your turn."

"Okay, then I draw," I smirked, "I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator, and activate it's special ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I can send a spell or trap card from the field back to it's owner's hand, and I can send back spells and traps equal to the amount of tuners on the field, which Cyclone Creator is." I sent the one card I had in my hand to the Graveyard and sent Burden of the Mighty back to Syrus' hand. "Now, Cyclone Creator, destroy his face-down." I called, the card that flipped face up was Ebon Magician Curran. "Now, Volcanic Queen, attack Syrus directly!"

Syrus:600  
Rick:6200

"Now I activate my Volcanic Queen's third ability; by tributing another monster on my side of the field, I can deal 1000 damage to you," I put my Cyclone Creator in the graveyard, and Syrus' lifepoints fell from 600 to 0. "Letting me win."

"Good job kid, you remind me of Jaden, he would pull something just like that." Syrus said as he approached me, "Although your performance was excellent, I think you belong in the Slifer Red dorm."

"Huh?!" I asked in confusion.

"You see, the Slifer Red dorm has one of the best duelists in the world as it's headmaster: Aster Phoenix." Syrus explained, "And I think that you're the perfect fit for Slifer."

"M-me? Really?" I asked stunned, everyone had heard of Aster Phoenix, the only person in the world to beat the second king of games, Jaden Yuki, and win; and there had been rumors about him being the current headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm. "I'll take it!"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't get this idea out of my head, no matter what. Originally I was going to have Yusei also appear as an instructor for Turbo Duels, then I saw Bonds Beyond Time. Believe it or not, I wrote the first 131 words on my phone, which is actually a dumb phone. Oh, and I do need some OCs for this along with their decks, no using the Ally of Justice archetype or any Zexal archetypes (yet), I would love to get your guys' OCs!


	2. On a Boat

On A Boat

"Ugh, this boat ride is so boring..." I groaned so far I hadn't found any other duelists on the Ferry to Duel Academy that wanted to duel me when they discovered I was in the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Well I think I can remedy that." A female voice said from behind me. "I'm Bella, and my cousin Benji has been lookin' for someone to duel as well." I turned around to see a girl about my age already wearing her Slifer uniform over a black shirt, she wore camo pants and had the same colored boots, if I hadn't heard her voice I would have guessed she was a guy.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to another kid, a little older than me, he had a Ra Yellow uniform, open over a black t shirt with a gear pierced by a sword on it, he also had messy brown jeans, he had brown spiky hair and was pretty tall."Hey, Bella, is this the guy that you found to duel me?" He said as he caught sight of Bella and Myself. "He doesn't look so tough..." He mused, he then turned from Bella to me, "Hey kid, what dorm are you in?"

"I'm in Slifer." I said.

"Bell, you could only find a Slifer?" He whined.

"Hey, I'm a Slifer and I can beat you anytime." Bella stated.

"Touche." He chuckled, he turned to me again, "Name's Benjamin, but you can call me Benji." Benji said.

"So, you think you can beat me?" I asked. I slid my duel disk onto my arm.

"Well duh." Benji stated.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm the one that'll win." I said with a smirk. "Let's duel!" As this was said, other passengers have us some room.

Rick:4000  
Benji:4000

"I'll go first." I said, I drew my sixth card. "I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg, then I place a facedown, your move." I beckoned to him.

Benji drew a card and smirked. "I set a monster facedown and end my turn"

"Alright, I play my trap, DNA Transplant. I call LIGHT Attribute." I saw Benji's smirk falter. "Which means I attack your facedown." as his monster flipped faceup, my monster got a boost of 200 ATK points. "Your facedown was Morphtronic Boarden, with 1800 DEF points, I can't destroy it with Garadholg, but due to DNA Transplant, I don't take any damage either." I revealed, slightly disappointed. My grin returned though. "But I summon X-Saber Palomuro, now I tune my Garadholg with my Palomuro to Synchro Summon: Ally of Justice Catastor!" A large machine with a golden faceplate appeared.

Ally of Justice Catastor  
Dark Attribute  
Level 5  
Machine/Synchro/Effect: At the beginning of the damage step, if this card attacks a non-Dark attributed monster, destroy it without applying damage calculation.  
2200 ATK/1200 DEF

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn." I said.

"Hm, good job, but not good enough, I play one card facedown and play Ancient Gear Castle, next I summon Ancient Gear knight, and then I play the field spell Geartown, Now I activate the spell card Heavy Storm to destroy all of our spell and trap cards."

"I activate the trap card Imperial Customs, with this card face up on my field, no continuous trap cards can be destroyed except for itself, so DNA Transplant is safe."

"I wasn't after your DNA Transplant, by destroying Geartown, I can Special Summon one 'Ancient Gear' monster from my hand, and I choose the only card in my hand, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" He said as he summoned a huge mechanical dragon to the field.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon  
Level 8  
Earth Attribute  
Machine/Effect:If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card gains corresponding effects if you Normal Summon it by Tributing these monsters.  
Green Gadget: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.  
Red Gadget: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.  
Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

"You realize that my Catastor's ability makes it so that your monster is dead." I said.

"Huh? CRAP!" Benji facepalmed. "Ugh, I always get carried away. I end my turn."

"Well then it's my turn," I said as I drew a card, "Nice! You lose, I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer,"

Ally of Justice Core Destroyer  
Level 3  
Dark Attribute  
Machine/Effect: When this card attacks or is attacked by a LIGHT attribute monster, destroy that monster at the beginning of the damage step.  
ATK 1200/DEF 200

A monster that looked like a smaller version of Catastor appeared on the field. "Next I activate the ability of my Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway, since you have three monsters on your field, and at least one of those monsters in LIGHT attribute, I can Special Summon it from my hand!"

Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway  
Level 8  
DARK Attribute  
Machine/Effect: If your opponent controls two or more monsters, and at least one of those monsters is a LIGHT Attribute monster, you can special summon this card from your hand.  
ATK 2400/DEF 1200

"Now I attack Boarden with Catastor and Gadjiltron Dragon with Core Destroyer! Then I attack your Ancient Gear Knight with Cosmic Gateway!"

Rick:4000  
Benji:3400

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"Alright, time to go." Benji said as he puffed out his chest, "I draw..." As soon as Benji drew his card he hung his head in defeat. "I play, Graceful Charity!" He shot his head up looking really happy. He drew three more cards, then discarded two of them, "Next I play Miracle Synchro Fusion Summon, and remove from play my Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Knight, and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, to fusion summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown, Bottomless Trap Hole; and with it I banish your Ultimate Golem." I said as I revealed the card, his Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem was dropped into a giant trap hole.

"B-b-but, wow, I end my turn." Benji said simply.

"Alright, I draw and attack you directly with all my monsters."

Rick:4000  
Benji:0Winner: Rick

"Yeah, I win!" I cheered in the crowd a young man in blue was watching the duel closely.

Intrigued, he chuckled to himself softly as he walked away, "Well Rick Foster, Blood's just going to have to show you how a _real_ duel would go." He disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

A/N: My gosh, I didn't actually know _what _to do to make this seem real, other than looking up in the wiki different cards and cards of specific archetypes. Thank you to General Hyna for your three OCs, the only one that hasn't been introduced among them is already on the island. Another thanks to JoeSchmoe for his OC, I hope to see the OC that Shane Kor is making, and I can't wait to see SonOfTheTrigods' OC. Thanks for reading and I have the OC form on my profile. You guys are the best! Oh, and to Higuchimon:

A: Jaden still thinks duel monsters is fun, Syrus just worries.

B:Jaden has become (a bit) more responsible.

C:Refresh my mind on who O'Brian is, I haven't seen the show in years.

D:I mainly used Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds World Championship 2010 to simulate my duel with Syrus, and it was Pikeru as the CPU duelist.

Other than that, thank you for your review, I love getting reviews where other Authors help to critique my work. Everyone is welcome to send an OC in, either by PM or by Review (For those of you who are guests.)


	3. Out For Blood

Out For Blood

"Wow, this place is cool!" I said when I saw the Slifer Red dorm.

"It looks more like a dump to me." Bella stated.

"Yeah, but it's what's on the inside that counts." A voice said from behind us, we turned around to see a man with siver hair, he was wearing the teacher's uniform in red. "I'm Professor Aster Phoenix, and I'm the head of the Slifer dorm."

"Oh my gosh, Syrus was right!" I screamed in excitement.

"You met Syrus, as in Syrus Truesdale?!" Bella exclaimed, "How come you didn't tell me!?"

"I met you yesterday, it's kind of hard to explain one's entire life to someone in a single day." I said, I trusted Bella, but she seemed to be hiding something from me. She had told me of her late father who worked for Industrial Illusions, he created a ton of special cards for his daughter. I turned back to the professor.

"Yo, Aster, we got the newbies here?" A voice called from the direction of the dorms.

"Yeah Drake, they're here, go get Luna so we can welcome them properly." The professor yelled back. Bella and myself turned around to see a guy a year older than us with a black trench-coat and wearing the Slifer uniform underneath it, he had messy black hair.

"Okay, got it Professor." The guy named Drake said, he hurried up to the second floor and opened a door, a fist came out of it and knocked him off of the upper tier.

"Drake, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you open a ladies door?!" A girl with long black hair, the Slifer uniform over a black tee, black jeans and red tennis shoes walked out of the door.

"What? You're a lady, Luna?" Drake said in mock innocence.

"Why you little, get back here!" Luna shouted as Drake ran up to us. Drake on closer inspection had hazel eyes. He stopped by and jogged in place for a few seconds, "Hey teach, mind holding her off for a minute or two?"

"I've told you not to upset her, she gets _really _mad when you make her mad, you're on your own Drake." Aster sighed.

"Well, thanks anyways, and new kids, I'll see you guys later, right now I have to run from a murderous enraged woman." Drake said to us as he took off running again.

"Drake, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you!" Luna shouted as she ran right past us.

"Well, seeing as how my two oldest students just ran off, I'll have to tell you about the dorm, and the school, by myself." Jaden sighed again. "First thing, the guy's name is Drake Vallion, and he somehow managed to get his hands on some really powerful cards, ones used by Yugi Muto himself." Aster explained as we walked toward the dorm. "Luna Stratos was the girl that tries to kill him on a daily basis, Rick, you're going to have to be room-mates with Drake, and Bella, I need you to be Luna's room-mate. Also, Luna might seem really shy around you guys at first, she eventually gets out of it once she gets to know you though, and Drake, well... Rick, you'll probably want to sleep with one eye open." Aster said with a chuckle. "I'm guessing you guys know about Duel Academy?"

"Yep, though why does Rick need to sleep with one eye open?" Bella asked.

"Drake is a prankster, and he finds it funniest to prank his friends." Jaden said, "You'll get used to it eventually."

"Hey you, Slifer Red guy, Rick, was it? I'm here to duel you." I turned around and saw another guy who looked muscular, he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and also had a duel disk that was skeletal in design.

"Blood, you have no business here." Aster said harshly.

"This isn't any of your business." 'Blood' snapped. "I'm here to duel, and I won't accept no for an answer."

"I'll let you duel on one condition;" Aster said, "No using your 'tactics' in this duel."

"I wouldn't anyways, I just want to see how he duels." Blood said with a chuckle.

"You look tough, _I_ will duel you." Bella said.

"Sorry kid, but I would probably beat you on my first turn." Blood responded, this turned out to be the _wrong_ thing to do.

"Are you insulting me?" Bella asked as a strand of hair fell in front of her face.

"Yeah. What of it?" Blood challenged.

"You're going to regret that..." Bella's whole demeanor seemed to change and a shock-wave of energy flew out from her. "If you think you're so good, how about a duel?"

"What are you?" Blood asked with a small trace of fear in his voice.

"Bella, I'd say it's nice to meet you but it's not." She said. "Pull out your deck."

"Okay..." Blood seemed genuinely confused. "Let's duel."

Bella:8000  
Blood:8000

"Ladies first," Bella said as she drew. "I summon Alien HERO Ben Ten." She placed a card and a youth in a green jacket appeared. "Next I activate the continuous spell Omnitrix. With this card on the field I can tribute any Alien HERO Ben Ten, or any cards that that contain Ben in their name, on my field to special summon any Alien HERO monster other than Alien HERO Ben Ten, Ben Tennyson, Young Ben, or Ben Ten-Thousand, so I tribute Ben Ten to summon Alien HERO Way-Big." The brown haired young man pressed a few buttons on a strange watch on his arm, and then transformed into a giant white being. Way-Big (ATK:3000, DEF:2600. Time counters: 0) "Now I end."

"Hmm... I've never heard of that Archetype before, but no matter, I summon Dark Grepher by discarding my Destiny HERO Malicious from my hand, now I activate Malicious' effect, by removing it from the graveyard I can special summon another from my deck, next I summon Plaguespreader Zombie. Now I tune my Destiny HERO Malicious with my Plaguespreader Zombie to Synchro Summon: Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon!" A giant red two headed serpent appeared on his side of the field. "Now I place a card on top of my deck to re-summon Plaguespreader Zombie, and now I tune my Dark Grepher with Plaguespreader Zombie to Synchro Summon: Goyo Guardian!" A man with a kunai and white face paint appeared on the field as well. "Now, Beelze, attack Way-Big, Diabolic Burst Breath!"

"I activate my Way-Big's effect, by tributing Way-Big, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase, which activates my Omnitrix's third effect, when an Alien HERO Monster other than a Ben monster was destroyed during the battle phase, I can summon one Ben monster from my graveyard." Bella smirked.

"Fine, you survive for now, I end my turn." Blood said, looking slightly annoyed.

"I draw then, Now I tribute Ben Ten to summon Alien HERO Ben Ten-Thousand, next I play the spell card Ultimatrix, this card destroys Omnitrix, and it allows me to sacrifice Ben Tennyson or Ben Ten-thousand to summon either an Alien HERO, or an ULTIMATE Alien HERO, so I tribute Ben Ten-Thousand to summon, ULTIMATE Alien HERO: ULTIMATE Way-Big; If Way-Big is in my graveyard when I summon this card, I take damage equal to the combined attack of the monsters on your side of the field." Bella said calmly.

Bella:2200  
Blood:8000

"You just lost over half of your Life Points to summon that thing." Blood scoffed.

"I did, and now my Ben Ten-Thousand's ability activates, because I lost life points on the turn it was sacrificed, all Alien HERO and ULTIMATE Alien HERO gain double the amount of damage I took, and they can all attack you directly." Bella said with a smirk. "Now, ULTIMATE Way-Big, destroy him with Way-Big Bang." As ULTIMATE Way-Big threw his giant fist into Blood, Blood shrieked in pain.

"It hurts, why does it hurt?!" Blood screamed, the duel ended and Blood had a bloody nose and a was bruised all over his body. "W-w-what are you?" Blood asked Bella as he backed away in fear.

"I'm a Psychic duelist, and you lost." Bella said coldly, Blood ran away and as soon as he was out of sight, Bella fell forwards, I ran up speechless at what I had just seen.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I got to her and turned her over.

"Did you get the number of the Truck that hit me?" Bella asked groggily, "How did I get on the ground, the last thing I remember was challenging Blood to a duel?"

"You don't remember, you beat him really badly, so bad that I think his nose was broken." I said, "How did you do that?"

As I told her of the result of the duel, her eyes widened and she started crying. "N-n-not a-again..." She sobbed, "I bet you don't want to have anything to do with me, do you." Bella whimpered.

"What do you mean?" I said, "You were a great duelist, and you just have dangerous powers that you obviously can't control, why should I be afraid of you?" I asked.

(Time Skip)

"Well we're all moved in, thanks Aster, or I guess we need to start calling you Professor Phoenix." I said with a chuckle.

"Professor, we're back~!" Luna's voice came from the stairs. She was dragging behind her a beat and bruised Drake. She caught sight of us immediately. "Oh... are these the new students?" Luna said as her previously bright and loud voice became small and quiet.

"Yes, Luna, Drake, meet your new room-mates!"

* * *

Yes, the OC deck was based off of Ben 10, and I accepted it at first because I thought the creator of Bella meant something else, but she has about 3-4 OC decks all based on TV shows and I had to make all the cards for the deck up. Still, Thank you to my guest reviewers, and diamondholder, what Dorm do you want your OC to be in? Also next chapter introduces a few more OCs that are essential, and I think I only need one or two more OCs before I'm done. Also Higuchimon, At this point in time, Mokuba is in charge of Duel Academy and a few other Kaiba Corp. ventures, and as such, he built a Ra Yellow dorm for girls, and Aster figured out how to separate the Slifer guys and the Slifer girls, because less Slifers were joining the academy he has girls on the top tier and guys on the bottom.


	4. Ra Power

Ra Power

"Our Roommates?" Luna asked.

"Yes your roommates, so learn about them." Aster said. "Also, Luna, have you calmed down?"

"Yes." Luna said.

"Okay, Drake, you can come down now." Aster called up to the roof as Drake popped out of a trap-door.

"Did she take the fake doll?" He asked, he saw Luna, "CRAP!" He jumped down and started running again.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realize that I'm not chasing him _this _time?" Luna asked Aster.

"I give him ten minutes."

"Three, and 5 seconds." Luna said as she smirked.

"Hey! Am I too late for introductions?" A new voice called from the direction Drake just ran, "Drake's running already, does that mean we got another Luna? I'd be fine with that." A new boy approached with Drake in a headlock. He was a Ra Yellow, but it seemed that he preferred hanging out at the Red dorm.

"Hey Jace, how are you doing?" Aster called down.

"I'm doing great, I wish they had placed me in Slifer again." He called.

"You deserve to be in Ra, have you seen any other Slifer students around yet?" Aster called down.

"Just one guy that got lost, his name is Shane or something. He's coming here right now. By the way, new guys my name's Jason, but call me Jace." Jace said.

I looked at Bella, she still seemed to be a bit shell-shocked at what happened during her duel. I was probably the most awkward person to do it, but I felt I should comfort her somehow, "Um, Bella..."

"Luna, you should take Bella into her room and try to help her cope with what just happened." Aster said, interrupting me.

'Thank god for that.' I thought, 'It would have been _real_ awkward to put my arm over her shoulder like I did with my brothers when they were feeling down, and that is probably the only thing I know that can comfort people.'

"Jace, you should probably put Drake down, he needs to get to know his new room-mate." Aster called down to Jason, "Besides, I think you're choking him."

"...Cant...Breathe..." Drake managed to choke out. Jason let him go.

"Sorry about that..." Jason said with a sheepish grin on his face. "OH! I almost forgot, I met another Ra, and I wanted to duel him in front of you, professor." Jason said, "Hey, Benji, come on out!"

I immediately started to grin when I heard that name, I still remembered the duel I'd had with Benji on the boat ride here. "Oh, Bella and Luna will want to watch this." I told Aster, "My duel with him was super fun."

Aster raised an eyebrow, "You dueled a Yellow? When?"

"Boat ride." I said, "He's also Bella's cousin."

I knocked on the door to Luna and Bella's room, when the door opened, Luna was standing there with her hands on her hips, but when she saw me, she put them behind her back and smiled shyly. "Oh... hello... do you need anything..." She asked in a small voice.

"I think that you and Bella should watch this duel with us, it'll be cool." I said.

"O-okay..." She turned around and went deeper into the room, she came out with Bella, who looked much less pale than she had when she went into the room.

"Come on, the duel's about to start." I said in excitement.

We were on the balcony when the two Ra Yellow duelists activated their duel disks."Duel!" They shouted together. Benji put on a strange pair of glasses.

Benji:4000  
Jason:4000

"I'll go first." Jason announced as he drew a card. Benji's eyes widened in surprise. "I summon Were HERO Beaver Bomber."

"You... have one..." Benji said, in awe.

"A Were HERO? Yeah, I have one. It's not that big of a deal." Jason said as he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you can see them too?" Benji just nodded in the affirmative. "Well, it's good to know I'm not crazy, I'll end with a facedown." Jason said as a card appeared face down behind his beaver.

"Alright, I draw." Benji said, "I play Ancient Gear Castle, next I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode, giving my castle a gear counter; now I activate his ability, I role a six sided die, then I draw cards from my deck equal to the number it lands on, then I get to play a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my deck." Benji pressed a button on his duel disk as a holographic dice appeared, it floated in the air and spun, it fell to the ground and landed on a 4. Benji drew four cards from his deck, "Now I summon Morphtronic Scopen to the field, now I shuffle the other three cards into my deck, now I activate my Scopen's ability, I can summon one Morphtronic monster from my hand, but it will be destroyed at the end of my turn, but that's not a problem; I summon Boomboxen, now I tune by Boomboxen and Celfon to Scopen, to Synchro summon: Scrap Dragon! Now I end my turn."

"Nice dragon, why didn't you attack?" Jason said as he drew his card.

"Your facedown was probably meant to stop me from attacking."

"You might never know now." Jason replied. "But now it's too late, I sacrifice Beaver Bomber to summon a monster in defense mode, now I end my turn."

"Alright then, I play the field spell Geartown, thanks to this, I can summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less tribute than I would usually need, now I sacrifice the Gear counter on my Ancient Gear Castle to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" A large monster appeared, it had one glowing eye and was made of rusted metal. "Now I attack your facedown monster with my Golem, Mechanized Melee!"

"Not so fast I play my trap card." Jason said proudly.

"No, you're not, my Golem's ability stops you from activating spell or trap cards during the battle phase, thus letting me get a clear shot at your facedown." The facedown card flipped face up to reveal a bipedal turtle holding a giant shield. "Your facedown was Were HERO Turbo Turtleman, because it has the same amount of defense points as my Golem's attack, it's not destroyed, meaning that you take 1000 points of damage." As this was said, Turtleman fell backwards and landed on Jason, but got back to it's feet. "Now I attack it with my Scrap Dragon." The large metal dragon on Benji's field blew a blast of energy, that again knocked Turtleman over, then it struggled back to it's feet. "Now I end my turn by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown." A large gust of wind flipped the facedown trap over, revealing it to be Mirror Force, and destroyed it.

Benji:4000  
Jason:2000

"Nice job, but not good enough." Jason said as he drew his card. "Now I play the two continuous spells, Totem Betrayal and Totem Bounce, I activate the effect of my Totem Betrayal, and by letting you take control of my Turtleman for a turn, I can gain 1000 lifepoints. Now I summon Were HERO Spirit Dancer, now I attack Turtleman, and since my monster can't destroy it, you pay 1000 lifepoints."

Benji:3000  
Jason:3000

"You forgot, you have to take damage equal to Turtleman's defense." Benji reminded Jason, "Which means that I win, since you only have 3000 lifepoints and that's the defense of Turtleman."

"Oh, but you forgot about my Totem Bounce spell, While that and a Were HERO monster are on my side of the field, any damage I would take from battle is dealt to you."

Benji:0  
Jason:3000

Winner: Jason

Bella and I rushed down. "Wow Jace, that was a good strategy, but isn't Totem Bounce a bit overpowered?" I asked him.

"It is, that's why it's a limited card, you can only have one in your deck." Jason said as he ruffled my hair. "So you two are the new kids, eh? Better get used to people making fun of you, the Slifer dorm is rough, don't worry, not everyone here is bad though." Jason just laughed.

"Thanks for showing me your deck, now I can work on ways to beat it." I said.

"What? You beat me? Never." Jason said as he started chasing me around, if I had a big brother, than I would hope he would have been like Jason.

* * *

A/N: Annnnnnd done. Wow, I had to change everything so please don't be mad at me, I didn't change chapter 2 though, and Benji returns... to be defeated. He almost won though, also to sonofthetrigod, I made it so that Totem Bounce was limited because it is a VERY OP card. I hope you guys like this, and have a great weekend (starting tomorrow after school/work)!


	5. The School Year Begins

A/N: Normally I wouldn't put an Authors note at the beginning of a chapter when I first start writing it, but I would like to give a HUGE Thank You to Zackthefletchling for helping me to realize that I need to just stick with everything and finish things, so thank you. Also, to Higuchimon, I'm pretty sure you're flaming, whether on accident or not, I still value your opinion, and the main reason why I changed from Jaden is actually because Higuchimon did bring up a good point about him. Anyways, I ramble, so here's the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The School Year Begins

"Oh, hey!" A voice called from the woods, "Is this the Slifer dorm?" A guy with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair ran up to the building, he was wearing the Slifer uniform and seemed happy.

"It is, did you get lost?" Drake called, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Drake..." Aster warned the second year.

"Alright, alright, I'll behave." He said, "For now..." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, this is the Red dorm, who are you?" I called to the stranger."I'm Shane, Shane Jackson, and I'm here to get my room." Shane said as he walked up to us.

"Almost all the rooms are full, the only rooms that aren't full have girls in them." Aster said, he put his hand on his chin, "Well, Rick, Drake, you guys have enough room for one more person in your room, right?" He turned to us.

"We do have that Futon, it folds out into a bed." I said.

"Yeah, we'd be happy to have another guy in there." Drake said with a warm smile.

"Cool, so which one of you wants to duel me first?" Shane said suddenly.

"Duel? Right now?" I asked, "Don't you want to get settled in first?"

"I'll get settled in when you duel me." Shane said with a smirk.

"Alright then, but be prepared to lose." I said with a large grin.

"I could say the same to you."

Shane both drew 5 cards and activated our duel disks, "DUEL!"

Rick: 4000  
Shane: 4000

"I'll go first." Shane said as he drew his sixth card. "Alright, I summon a monster in face-down defense position, and play a facedown, now I end my turn."

"How many duels are we going to have today?" Luna asked as the two cards appeared on Shane's field. "I love dueling as much as the next gal, but this is getting ridiculous."

"My turn, I draw." I said as I drew a card, I glanced at it, 'Perfect, Ally of Justice Searcher, the only reason he would play a card face-down in defense mode on the very first turn is if it has a flip effect, with this card, I can stop that effect.' I thought, "I summon my Ally of Justice Searcher in attack-mode, now I activate it's ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I can flip your face-down monster into face-up attack position." I said as a green car-like monster appeared on my field, I sent one card to my graveyard and three eyes opened on the car, they looked at the face-down monster and a beam shot out, revealing Ryko Lightsworn Hunter, and changing the small dog into attack mode. "A Lightsworn Deck? Sweet, looks like I'mma win this." I said cockily.

"You forgot about Ryko's effect, when it's flipped face-up, I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field, then I have to send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard." Shane said smugly.

"You forgot about Searcher's effect, when I flip a monster face-up using his ability, Flip Effects are negated." I said. "Now, Ally of Justice searcher, attack his Ryko with Arrest Warren!" I said as Searcher's eyes flew open again, it sped towards Ryko and shattered it, dealing 1200 points of damage to Shane.

"Argh!"

Rick: 4000  
Shane: 2800

"I'll end with a face-down." I said. "Your move."

"Wow, Shane's using a Lightsworn deck against Rick's Ally of Justice deck, Rick's deck is made to annihilate Light monsters, it looks like Shane is in trouble." Benji said, as he watched the duel with everyone else.

"Who knows, maybe he'll pull it off?" Bella said to her cousin.

"We'll see." Benji responded.

"Alright then, my turn." Shane said, "I activate my face-down to summon my Ryko back from the graveyard, I sacrifice him though, so my Glorious Illusion and Ryko are destroyed, but now I can summon Celestia Lightsworn Angel, and because I tributed Ryko, I can destroy your two cards by milling 4 cards." Shane said. "Now Celestia attacks you directly."

"Ugh" I groaned as the beam of light hit me.

Rick: 1700  
Shane: 2800

"I end my turn." Shane said.

"Alright, I summon my Ally of Justice Core Destroyer." I said. "Then I end my turn."

"What is Rick Thinking? Shane's monster has way more attack points than it." Drake said as he watched the duel unfold.

"Oh, it may have few attack points, but it makes up for that with it's ability." Benji said, he still remembered that card from his duel, and it's ability to destroy any LIGHT monsters that either attacked it, or it attacked.

"Well, that monster isn't going to save you, because I activate the effect of Skill Successor in my graveyard, by removing it from play, Celestia gains 800 attack points, bringing her attack total to 1900 points more than your monsters. Now Celestia, attack and end this duel." Shane said.

"You fell for my trap." I told him.

"You don't have any face-downs." He replied.

"I don't need trap card for this trap. You see, my Core Destroyer is one of the most powerful monsters in my deck due to it's ability." I told him.

"Ability?" Shane asked, I could see that he knew he had made a mistake.

"Yes, when Core Destroyer does battle with any LIGHT Attributed monsters, those LIGHT Attributed monsters are instantly destroyed, so say goodbye to Celestia." I told him. My Core Destroyer Shot a beam from the orb-like eye that pierced through Celestia, and Celestia shattered. "It really lives up to it's name, doesn't it?" I said.

"Fine, I play a face-down, then summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and end my turn." Shane said. "And due to Jain's ability, I discard the top two cards of my deck."

"Alright, It's my turn." I said as I drew the perfect card. "I play Ancient Rules, letting me summon Ally Mind to my field without a sacrifice, now I tune my Core Destroyer to my Ally Mind to Synchro Summon: Ally of Justice Light Gazer." I said as a giant UFO shaped machine appeared on my side of the field, it had thousands of spotlights on it's rim. "Now my Light Gazer's effect activates, it gains 200 Attack Points for every LIGHT Attributed monster in your Graveyard, I count 6, so Light Gazer gains 1200 Attack Points." I said as my monsters spotlights lit up, 6 of them to be exact, and it's attack was raised from 2400 to 3600. "Now I'll have Light Gazer attack Jain, Lightsworn Paladan."

"Argh" Shane Grunted as his paladin was destroyed.

Rick:1700  
Shane: 1300

"I activate my trap, Beckoning light, by discarding my hand, I can return an equal number of Light monsters to my hand." Shane said as his Jain was destroyed.

"Fine, I end my turn." I said.

"Then it's my turn, and I'll start off by summoning Lightray Daedalus!" A giant white serpent appeared on the field. "Then I'll play a facedown and summon my Lightray Diabolos, and activate his effect, by banixhing a card in my graveyard, I can look at a facedown, and decide whether to put it on the top or the bottom of it's owners deck, and I choose to put it on the bottom for my facedown." He said, as he said this, Light Gazer's spotlights dimmed, and one went out completely. "Now I play Charge of the Light Brigade, by sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can choose one level four or lower Lightsworn monster and add it to my hand, but since my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was discarded from my deck, he gets summoned." He got a card out from his deck. "Now I play Monster Reincarnation to bring Celestia back to my hand, and I tribute Wulf to summon her, meaning that I can destroy Light Gazer."

"No!" I said as Celestia reappeared on the field, and destroyed Light Gazer.

"Yes, and now I attack you directly with my Lightray Diabolos!" Shane said as his monstrous beast fired a laser of light at me.

"No!" I said.

Rick: 0  
Shane: 1300  
Winner: Shane

"Whoa, you beat Rick!" Benji said as he walked up to Shane, "That's amazing, especially considering what kind of decks the two of you use."

"Okay, it's getting late, you guys should call it a day, the school year starts tomorrow." Aster said as he walked up to us.

"Alright." I said, me Drake and Shane headed to our room, and I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Hello students, I am Doctor Xiao." A man in his late fourties said to the class, "Today, you'll be learning about the history of dueling." The man was in a blue teachers uniform.

"Dear god, Kill me now." I said, history was my _least _favorite subject.

"There there," Drake said with fake sympathy, "It'll only be over in three years." He said that with a cheeky grin.

"This is going to be a _loooong_ year." I muttered to myself.

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally done, I've introduced Shane, and others will be introduced in the next chapter, which I'm not sure when that's going to come out, but just wait for it.

Please read and Review!


	6. Obelisk Blue-Bloods

Obelisk Blue-Bloods

"Dear god, make it stop." I pleaded, it was the weekend, and Drake had me tied up in a very awkward position, tickling me with a feather to find where I was ticklish.

"Not until I find out how to make you laugh at will!" Drake said with flourish.

"I'm not ticklish anywhere!" I repeated myself for the twelfth time. I was in my boxers hanging from a tree in front of the Red dorm.

"Everyone is ticklish somewhere!" Drake announced as he went back to tickling me.

_Five Hours Later..._

"Man, you had a straight face through the whole thing." Drake said in awe as he walked at my side.

"Yeah, because I'M NOT TICKLISH!" I yelled at him. "I'm just lucky that Aster came along when he did, if he had been a minute later..." I blushed at the thought of the girls coming out and seeing me almost completely naked, hanging from a tree.

"Yeah... Hey, do you want to go mess with some Obelisks?" Drake said with a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Eh, why not?" I said, some of the Obelisk Blue students had been bullying a few of the Slifers recently, among them were Blood, some girl that Bella told me was named Catherin, who was her other cousin and Benji's older sister, but one girl was kind and actually tried to stop Blood. She wore the Obelisk blue girls uniform, and had Hetero-chromatic eyes, but she also wore a pink bow-tie. (Give yourself a few seconds to guess who it is...)

We walked for about ten more minutes before we happened upon a large, castle-like structure that I guessed was the blue dorm. "Hey Opal, if you like the Slifer dorm so much, why don't you go there?" We heard a female voice call from the direction of the dorm.

We ran towards the voice to see Catherin and Blood, surrounded by a lot of Obelisks, making fun of the girl that stood up for the Slifer students.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I shouted as I ran up to the crowd and stood in front of the girl. "She's in your own dorm, why would you even _want_ to pick on her?" I said to Blood and Cathrin.

"What's a dumb Slifer like you doing here?" Catherin taunted me, "You probably couldn't win a duel against a fish." She said lamely.

"Oh really? So you're saying that you're a plant?" I said, taunting her back.

She suddenly got red in the face. "**THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO DUEL YOU, YA SMART ASS, AND I'M GONNA WIN!**" She shouted.

"No." Blood said as he stepped in front of her.

"Why Blood? He insulted me!" Catherin said with a pout.

"Because _I_ will duel him." Blood said calmly.

"No fair. How about we both duel him?" Catherin said to Blood.

While they had a conversation, I turned around to the girl on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked her as I reached my hand down.

She took my hand and I pulled her back up to a standing position. "Y-yes..." She answered shyly. "I-I'm Opal; m-may I ask your name?" She stammered with a blush on her face.

"I'm Rick, by the way; thanks for standing up for some of the other Reds." I said, I then turned back to face Blood and Catherin. "I'll duel you two at one time!" I said to them.

'This might be hard for this guy, maybe I should help him...' Opal thought. "I-I'll duel with you!" Opal announced to me as she pulled out her own Duel Disk.

"Alright then, a Tag Duel then." I said, "Me and Opal, versus you and Catherin." I told Blood.

"I accept." Blood said in his calm tone.

"DUEL!" The four of us said as we drew five cards from our deck.

Rick/Opal: 8000  
Blood/Catherin: 8000

"This duel will have us combine lifepoints with our partner, as such, we'll share each others fields." Blood stated. "I'll start us off." Blood drew a sixth card. "I summon Mezuki in defense mode, then I place on card facedown and end my turn." Blood said.

"Alright, I'll go next!" I said as I drew my sixth card, "And to be fair, let's not be able to attack until everyone has had one turn." I said, "Now I summon my Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode!" I said as my machine appeared on the field. "Next I'll place one card facedown and end."

"My turn." Catherin said as she drew as well. "I play Harpies Hunting Ground, this changes the field to one where Harpies rule." She said.

"I activate my trap, DNA Transplant." I said as I revealed my facedown. "And I choose the attribute to be LIGHT."

"Now I summon my Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode! Next I'll have her destroy your DNA Transplant." Catherin called.

"What?" I said as a blast of wind destroyed my Trap card.

"I end my turn." Catherin said with a smirk.

"My turn." Opal got serious as she drew her card. "I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" As she said this, an eagle appeared on our field, and it had two gems, one on each wing. "Thanks to your Harpie Lady 1 and Harpies Hunting Ground, he now has 1900 ATK points!" Opal said as the ATK meter for her eagle changed. "Now I end my turn with a Facedown."

"My turn." Blood said, "I play the spell card Polymerization, with it I fuse my two Plaguespreader Zombies in my hand to summon Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon." He said this as a huge dragon appeared, it seemed powerful. "Next I place a card on top of my deck to re-summon Plaguespreader Zombie to the field, then I sacrifice Mezuki to summon Destiny HERO-Malicious, then I tune Malicious to my Zombie to Synchro Summon: Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" As he said this, the same two headed red dragon from Bella's duel appeared. "Now I attack your Cobalt Eagle and your Garadholg, dealing you a total of 2500 Lifepoint damage. Next my Nethersoul Dragon's ability activates, I gain a Dark Soul Token with the same stats as your Garadholg. I end."

Rick/Opal: 5500  
Blood/Catherin: 8000

"My turn." I said as I drew another card. 'If I could flip his monsters facedown, I could use Reverse Break's effect, then I wouldn't have to worry about his monsters.' I thought to myself, then I remembered a card that could help me. "I play the spell Book of Moon, to put your Beelze in facedown Defence position." I said as I played the card. "Next I play my Ally of Justice Reverse Break! Now I'll attack your Beelze with it." I said as my monster drilled into it. "And due to reverse Break, your monster's effect doesn't activate, and it doesn't get flipped face up." I said, "Now I play two facedowns and end my turn."

"My turn then, and I'll use my Harpie to destroy your Breaker!" Another gust of wind hit us as my Breaker was surrounded in a forcefield.

"You activated my trap, Waboku, with this card, I take no damage and my monster cannot be destroyed." I said as I revealed one of my face downs.

"Fine, I end" Catherin grumbled.

"My turn, now I summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, and attack your Harpie." Opal said.

"Your Tiger's attack points are lower than mine." Catherin said.

"Better check again, Tiger's ability gives him 400 ATK points when he attacks an opponents monster during his controllers battle Phase." The Tiger impaled the Harpie, and it disappeared. "I end."

Rick/Opal: 5500  
Blood/Catherin: 7800

"My turn, and I think that I'll have Necrosoul attack your Reverse Breaker." Blood said as his dragon blasted mine.

"Not so fast, your dragons under arrest, I activate the card Dimensional Prison." I said as his dragon disappeared.

"Hm, too bad, I guess I'll end." Blood said.

"Alright then, I summon my Cyclone Creator to the field." I said as I played another Ally of Justice. "Now I play Card destruction, then I activate the card Monster Reborn, to summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle to the field." I said as a cute purple monster appeared on the field. "Now his ability activates, and I can summon Eagle back to the field." The ruby on Carbuncle's tail glowed as the Eagle appeared on the field. "Now I play Synchro Boost on Cyclone Creator, then I tune my Level 2 Carbuncle and my Level 4 Reverse Break to my Level 4 Cyclone Creator to Synchro summon: Ally of Justice Decisive Armor. Now I'll activate his effect, by putting all cards in my hand into the graveyard, I get to see your hand and destroy all LIGHT monsters in it." I said to Catherin, she had Splendid Venus, The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter, and Tethys, Goddess of Light. "Now you get dealt damage equal to their combined attack points, which are 7000." I said, "Now Decisive Armor attacks you Directly!" I said as the machine blasted them.

Rick/Opal: 5500  
Blood/Catherin: 0

Rick/Opal: WINNER

"Now leave Opal alone." I said to the Obelisks.

Most of the Obelisks sneered, "You just got lucky you punk, You wouldn't have beaten Blood if you were by yourself, you needed the help of that weak Blue."

"Silence." Blood yelled at the Obelisks, "This duel was a good one, and he won fair and square. So we will obey his request." Blood said to the crowd.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Blood screamed, and I could swear I saw the spirits of Beelze and Nethersoul Dragon appear behind him and roared as well.

"Y-y-y-yes, Blood." The crowd said in fear.

"Good," He turned back to us. "Now leave here before I change my mind."

"Y-yes sir." Drake, who I forgot was there ran off dragging me behind, and Opal ran after me.

* * *

A/N: Hello Awesome people, I introduced some more OCs this chapter, and I've got nearly all the OCs that I need, I just need a few more Obelisk students, and they also need to be kind of Jerk wads. If you've sent me an OC before, or on 3/11/15 by 11:45 AM Mountain Time, then they are guaranteed a place in the story. Thank you all for you're support, and I hope you like the story.


	7. Strange Occurrences

Strange Occurrences

"Weekend!" Drake yelled loudly in my ear to wake me up.

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back at him, this had become a sort of weekly ritual, he would shout in my ear on Saturday, then I would yell back that I was awake.

"It's six in the morning, go back to sleep Drake." Shane groaned from the futon. He almost always slept in, even _with_ Drake waking me up.

"Stop complaining, you get more sleep than I do on the weekends." I grumbled as I got out of bed. We were starting the second month of the school year this next week, and a _lot_ of Obelisks tried to either beat me, Bella, Shane, or Jace up. Luckily, we either managed to run away, or Blood showed up to save our bacon.

I walked outside after getting dressed only to immediately get glomped by Opal. "Yay! You're up!" Oh yeah, I forgot about Opal's glomping habits, she seems to do it only to me (for reasons I can't understand) but still treats the others with respect, especially Bella. The two of them have become as thick as thieves, due to their mutual hatred of Catherine.

"Okay Opal, you can let go now." I said. I had a weird feeling, but I ignored it, I might regret it later, but today I was going to duel Jace.

"Alright." Opal said as she let go and let me stand up. "Today's the day you duel Jace, right?"

"That's right, but I wouldn't count on the duel lasting too long, Jace was one of the strongest Reds the school's ever seen. Now he's in Yellow, and they teach Yellows and Blues advanced duel techniques." Drake said as he popped out of the room.

"But he wasn't _the_ best." A voice said from the shadows of the direction of the courtyard. A middle-aged man stepped out of the shadows, and I mean litterally appeared from the shadow of a tree. "I'm looking for some kids, I heard that four of them would be here." The man said, he had a bowl cut, but it looked as if he had bleached the center of his brown hair, because in the center area of his hair, it was orange. He had heterochromia it seemed, as he got closer I noticed one of his eyes were green, and the other was orange. All of a sudden, he got this excited look in his eyes. "It's great to meet the next generation, man, when Sy hears about you guys, he's gonna freak!"

"Wait a second..." I suddenly recognized the man in front of us. "Jaden Yuki?!"

"The one and only." He said, his face became serious once again though. "We'll talk, but I need you guys to come with me." He said.

"So the day's finally come; huh?" Aster said from behind us.

"Yeah, I really owe you for doing this for me Aster, it means the world." Jaden replied.

"Wait, why are you talking like this is some kind of conspiracy?" Opal asked.

"We'll answer your questions after we gather the rest of the nine." Aster said.

"The Nine?" Drake asked.

"Drake, I need you to wake Shane, Luna, and Bella, then meet us in the chancellor's office." Aster said. He turned to face Jaden, "I assume you've already contacted Bastion and Alexis?" He asked, Jaden nodded. "Good, then let's go meet them."

* * *

"He never used to be punctual, but this is ridiculous!" The chancellor said, he was a middle-aged man in a black jacket with spiky black hair.

"Well, you never were known for your patience, Chazz." A middle aged women with dirty blonde hair reaching her shoulders said.

"I agree with both of you, Chazz was never one to be patient, and Jaden always is, and was, late." Another middle aged man said, he had black hair as well, but it was combed in a particular fashion.

"Yeah, or maybe I've been at the door the whole time while listening to you guys bicker." Jaden said from the doorway.

"_Sure you were Slacker, and I'm a princess_." Chazz replied with a grin.

"Well then we'd better make a royal entrance for you, _your highness_." Jaden shot back. "Good to see you again Chazz."

"It's good to see you here within an hour of the agreed time." Chazz said again as he came up and shook Jaden's hand.

"Well what are we? Chopped Liver?" I asked after the two adults were finished.

"Not at all. Now I'll bet you're wondering why you're all here." In the room were me, Blood, Bella, Shane, Catherine, Jace, Benji, a kid named Keith Davis who was also in Yellow, and another Blue named Marcus Kleiner. "There have been rumors of... dark figures... roaming the school-grounds." Professor Misawa told us. It seemed like he was trying to find the right term to describe the beings. "And recently, students have begun to disappear. Many of them have returned a week after their disappearance, but only one has had any memory of the attack, and all he could say was 'worms are no good, worms are no good' any time he was conscious."

"We've had strange things happen here before, but we're not able to handle the problems, due to us being teachers." Mrs. Rhodes told us.

"I'm not a teacher though, I live in the shadow realm." Jaden added. "So I'm going to be the one to brief you on this mission. Chazz and the others will need to leave, I need only Rick, Bella, Shane, Jace, Benji, Keith, Takeru, Catherine, and Marcus for this next part." He explained.

The others left the room. "Alright, what's this about." Blood asked Jaden.

"I didn't want to worry the others unneccisarily, but the things that are happening now, are even more dangerous than what I faced when _I_ studied here." Jaden answered. "I am a conduit for the Gentle Darkness to this world, and as such, can communicate with it. The world is in deadly trouble, when I was in my second year, we traveled to the spirit world to save a friend of mine, this time, the spirit world is different. Not only is the world itself different, but the timeline of this spirit world is wrong. If we don't fix this spirit world, the entire Multiverse will collapse." Jaden finished.

"Uh-huh, and _why_ should we believe you?" Blood asked without emotion.

"Because of this." A powerful energy wave blasted out from Jaden, and his eyes turned golden. Behind him, a half man half woman demon appeared.

"I am Yubel, the protector of the Supreme King, the world is in danger, and only you nine have the power to stop it." The demon said. "My soul has been bound to the soul of Jaden Yuki, who stands before you now, and _he_ is the incarnation of the Supreme King."

"Alright, if you say so." Blood shrugged.

"Now, on to the details..." Jaden said

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the late update, I've been sick and had writer's block, and a bunch of other crap. I know they're late excuses, but I was throwing up _really_ bad on sunday. We've got some plot thrown in now, and the reason why Aster is the Slifer's Dorm Head. I'm not accepting any more OC's, and you can (eventually) See which OC's I've already accepted for stories on my profile page. Hope you liked the chappie, and sorry about lack of action in this one.


End file.
